BROTHERS
by CreativePunk77
Summary: Thad has picked a fight with the Greasers, the Bullies and the Preppies, meaning that they want his blood. Although they are part of opposing cliques, Dan is forced to try and protect his brother before he is seriously hurt.
1. Chapter 1

**I will be doing more Bully fics, but this is my first attempt at the multi-chapter one. Hope I got Thad's stammer down right and made Dan enough of an arsehole. Tried my best with 'American English', it was so weird writing 'Mom' instead of 'Mum'. Enjoy. **

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

There was a new kid at Bullworth and Dan Wilson didn't like him. He hadn't seen the kid face to face yet, but rumours spoke a thousand words or some shit and what he'd heard about the new kid, he didn't like. He sounded like a show-off, expelled from seven schools, earning him the label of _'troublemaker.'_ No wonder he got shipped off to Bullworth, the place was full of scumbags, apart from himself and the rest of the jocks. And Coach Burton of course. It was only thanks to him giving him a chance to come off the bench that he proved his worth and permanently joined the football team. He guessed that Galloway and Phillips were alright, they seemed chilled out. However, the rest of the teachers and students were trash and there was no doubt about it, the biggest prick of them all was _Earnest._

It was noon and Dan sat down in the cafeteria, apple in hand. There was no way he'd eat any of Edna's cooking, he'd get fucking diarrhoea! He'd grab a burger later at the carnival, as he wanted to try out the new Go-Karting place they had just opened. He'd heard amongst the chatter in the corridors after escaping from Math that the new kid had already affiliated himself with that psycho Gary Smith and they'd had a run-in with Russell and his boys as soon as they stepped foot into the Academy. _Good._ Russell would keep them in his place. As long as Hopkins stayed the hell away from the football field, Dan would keep his sanity. He couldn't have someone eying up his position! The team needed _him!_

"Hey, Wilson!"

Great, it was the Preps. What the hell did they want?

Dan turned round, sharp features contorting into a scowl. "What the hell do you want, rich boy?"

Derby Harrington sneered back at him and Dan wished he was close enough to spit at him. Unfortunately, Derby was too far away in spitting range and Dan couldn't be bothered to move closer.

"Tell that waste of skin who is related to you that if he wishes to remain in one piece, he will stay the hell away from Old Bullworth Vale otherwise, he will be shining my shoes if he does not comply!"

Dan blinked, not wanting to express how confused he was. Waste of skin? Related? His brain clicked and he groaned in frustration. _Thad. _

"What's he done now?"

"He insulted our pride!" Derby shouted furiously.

"Alright, alright, don't bark at me. I'm not a dog." Dan bit deep into his apple. "What did he say?"

"Called us inbred!" Tad piped up. "That's rich coming from _that loser!"_

"Excuse me?" Dan narrowed his eyes. "You calling _me_ inbred?" He didn't care if the insult applied to Thad, his younger brother looked like one, what with his big glasses, flashy braces and that stupid stutter.

"No." Tad said quickly, not wanting to be pummelled by one of the jocks. He wasn't as intimidated by Dan as he was of Damon, who currently sat on another table, arm-wrestling with Juri. But he'd heard that Dan, small rat-looking peasant that he was, could be _vicious _and it was too much of a risk to commence a fight. He could get blood on his aquaberry sweater! _And that would not do!_

"He said a bunch of shit then?" Dan nodded. "Alright, I'll give him a message. Trust me, after I've had a little chat with him, he won't say anything."

"Excellent. Excuse us, Daniel."

"It's Dan." He sniped waspishly. He may be doing the Preps a favour, but they were all up each other's asses, so he hoped they stayed away, otherwise he'd have to give them a good beating.

"Hey, you. Need a word."

Dan munched the apple mush in his mouth, swallowing before looking up into the steely eyes of Johnny Vincent. Believing that there was a theme, he groaned.

"Thad?"

"The very guy. Listen, Wilson, you best sort that kid out before me and my boys make a little trip to the Library. Next time he comes to New Coventry and tries to kiss Lola in front of me, he won't be coming back here!"

"He tried to kiss Lola? In front of you?" Dan snorted, a mixture of emotions washing over him. He was shocked because Thad, at the ripe old age of fourteen, hadn't experienced his first kiss yet and he honestly couldn't blame the girl population, because who would want to kiss _Thad? _Yet he wasn't surprised that the almost-kiss had been with Lola, that slut was so easy, she'd go for anything with a pulse. But to try and kiss Johnny Vincent's girl in front of him? Dan wondered where the hell Thad's brain had gone because out of the two of them, _old Thaddy boy was the nerd. _Not him.

"Yeah! So you tell that little shit that if I see him around, he'd better run. And do me a favour?"

"What?"

"Break that yardstick he has in half. My boys have had enough beatings over the head with it."

"He's still using the _yardstick? _Even after what happened with Peanut?..." Dan didn't know how Thad had got out of _that one, _but someone must have wanted him to live because according to sources from that incident, no one had ever seen someone run away so fast in their lives.

"Lucky for him, Peanut was at the BMX race park. Cause if he'd been there…"

"Jesus." Dan scowled. "So you want me to give him a message?"

"Yeah." Johnny slicked back his hair with one hand, attempting to look cool, but to Dan, he simply looked a douchebag. "Do that for me and I'll lay off that nerd for a bit. Deal?"

Dan nodded, shoving half the apple in his mouth to try and get a bite before his next interruption. As Johnny sauntered away, Davis barged over and Dan sighed.

'_Thad's a retard. He's got nearly the whole school against him!'_

Davis went to open his mouth, but Dan beat him to it. He swallowed the huge mouthful of apple and aimed high, tossing it with a flick of his hand and thumping himself on the chest when it landed straight in the bin.

"No point finishing it when all I'm getting is interruptions. Let me guess," He stared straight up at Davis. "Thad's pissed Russell and your lot off by saying shit about you to your faces and you obviously don't like it, so you've threatened him and are after his blood. But you're coming to me first to warn him off cause I'm strong and can put him into line and you want an apology and he won't do it off his own back? Yeah, sounds about right. Don't worry, I'm going to see that prick right now."

He stood up from his seat and jogged out of the cafeteria, leaving Davis to mumble under his breath and shoot a dirty look at Sheldon, who'd accidently bumped into him with his tray.

* * *

Dan found Thad in the Library. _'Because of course, where else would he be?! He needs to get a life. Thank God I got out of there, it was starting to become suffocating.'_

His younger brother was hiding at a table in the corner, studying the globe, shoulders hunched over. He looked all tense and Dan didn't blame him.

"You've got some explaining to do, Thad." The younger boy stiffened. He must have been so interested in the globe that he hadn't even realised he'd gained company. Dan rolled his eyes. His brother needed to get into the real world.

"Oi, jerkwad. I know you can hear me. Turn round and face me."

To Thad's credit, he was not trying to ignore him as only two seconds later, he was spinning the chair round and looking up at him pitifully. Dan crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"I had an interesting lunch time, dear brother of mine. Do you want to know what happened?"

"No." Thad whispered. He knew what was coming, he wasn't an idiot after all.

"Derby, Johnny and Davis. They came to see me. Want to know why?"

"They're looking f-f-for revenge?"

"That's right!" Dan's eyes gleamed. "See where an IQ of 135 gets you? You've fucked up, Thaddy boy and you know it. They want your head on a plate and it's my job not to give it to them on a silver platter myself."

"You're n-not going to h-h-hand me over t-to them?"

"Because Mom would have a go at me if you got beaten up and taken to the hospital… no. I'm gonna help you fix this, but I'd rather be playing football, just to make it clear."

"Y-Yeah." Thad shuddered. "T-Thankth, Danny. I-I did meth up, I-I know. I was tho thick of everyone p-picking on me, ethpethially those greathballth. It felt g-good to uthe my y-yardthick again."

"Well cause you picked a fight with most of the cliques in this dump, _you're _gonna have to go and apologise to them. Face to face. You're really stupid for threatening them. What would you have done if I hadn't come now? Cower in the library like a wimp? Wait for your beloved Earnest to come and save you?"

"Hey!" Thad scowled, and for a brief moment, Dan saw himself reflected in his brother's expression. "You were friendth with him once and I'm not a wimp!"

"Could have fooled me, sissy. Come on, haul your ass up. We've got some apologising to do."

Thad whimpered, but drew himself up to his full height, standing five inches over his older brother. Dan's nostrils flared, he hated how tall his brother was. He waited for Thad to go in front, before giving him a sharp shove forwards.

"Hurry up, freak. Ain't got all day."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Dan was left standing by the entrance to the library, bewildered by his brother's actions. One minute Thad was standing beside him, trying desperately to sink through the concrete in an attempt to disappear. The next, he was spouting off some crap about being late for Geography class and he didn't want to be in trouble. He'd sped off before Dan could even react and it wasn't until he'd checked his digital watch that he realised the lunch break wasn't over yet for another twenty minutes.

"That jerk is such a wimp. How the hell am I related to him?!"

"H-Hey, Dan."

Hearing his name spoken by a high-pitched voice could only mean one thing, and as Dan swung round, he was confronted with the ugly sight of Earnest. Crossing his arms over his defined chest, Dan spat:

"Look who it is! The prick. Not so high and mighty now, are you _nerd?_ I can't believe I wasted my time hanging around with you. Thad might be a moron, but I saw you for who you are. You're a perv, you sack of shit."

Flustered, Earnest shook his head, hands held up in a placating manner. "No, I'm not. I simply enjoy a woman's… appearance. That's all. And none of us are 'moronic'. I dare say, those 'roid monkeys you hang around with are more suited to that derogatory term than myself."

Dan narrowed his pale eyes. "Shut up. Prick." He arched his shoulder forwards, sending Earnest flailing off balance. Dan spat out a bitter laugh at how weak his former friend was, then without a look back, stormed off towards the gym to find his friends.

* * *

He found half of the clique standing in the basketball court, Damon dribbling the ball towards the net as the others watched on the side-lines. Dan let the rage simmer as he jogged over to them, snatching the ball out of Damon's hands with a deft movement.

"What the hell?!"

Damon halted his movements and looked down at Dan, who casually bounced the ball up and down.

"Too slow. You've never gonna impress Coach Burton with those moves. Even the nerds would end up beating you."

Damon snarled, hands grabbing for the ball. "Those nerds are weaklings! I'd crush them!" Dan allowed his friend to take the ball from him, standing back as Damon aimed for the net, shooting from his shoulder with both hands and watching the ball fly through the air.

The gathered group all cheered at the score, Damon proudly showing off to them. When he had finished celebrating by thumping his fists against his chest, he sauntered over to the group and grinned.

"This is why I'm the best basketball player at Bullworth!"

"Yeah, yeah." Dan drawled, coming behind Damon to join the other boys. "We all know I'm the best football player."

"Keep telling yourself that, Dan. I'm the Captain, so I'm the best." Ted boasted.

Dan was tempted to roll his eyes; as during their last game, Ted had scored no points for Bullworth and in his opinion, the Captain hadn't deserved to join in on the celebrations of their win against the opposing team. Instead, he chose to move onto talking about the person that currently was his top priority.

"Thad's got himself in trouble."

"Again?" Kirby snickered. "He's always getting in trouble! For someone so _'smart'_, he sure is stupid!"

"Tell me about it!" Dan growled. "He's pissed off all the other cliques, except his own, and probably half the drop-outs as well! He's weak and a wimp, but he lashes out when he's mad. Thad's weird, I'll be the first to tell you that. He's always been weird."

"I get what you mean." Ted said, the dredges of sympathy he contained within himself coming to the forefront. "My little sister drives me nuts!"

"He's a nerd, he should be punished. Shouldn't have pissed anyone off. He knew what he was getting into, I don't get why _you_ should be the one to clean up his mess. If I had a brother, I'd leave him to get on with it. Carlson will have to deal with it."

Dan was sorely tempted to follow Damon's advice and ditch Thad to fend for himself. They had made a silent vow to avoid each other at all costs on Bullworth premises and a stranger could be easily fooled into believing that they were not brothers at all as that typical brotherly bond did not exist between them.

However, an overwhelming sense of guilt suddenly engulfed him. If he left Thad to the mercy of the Bullies, Preppies and Greasers, then his brother could be left seriously injured or even worse, end up dead. One hit from Russell would knock Thad clean out.

'_Most likely knock his head off. God sake, I can't let them beat him. It's better to sort this out now, before it blows up in my face.'_

"I'm gonna go help him. If you see anyone hassling him, tell me."

Asking his friends to defend Thad was a bit of a stretch as at the end of the day, he was one of the nerds and they whaled on nerds.

"Your funeral, man." Damon snorted. "If he messes up again, bail on his ass."

"Trust me. This is his last chance."

* * *

Walking around the grounds of the Academy, Dan glanced at each face he passed, seeking out his younger brother. Afternoon classes had now finished and Dan, fresh Biology information settling into his mind, was growing more and more frustrated at not being able to find Thad. He searched all round the premises, but as he got nearer and nearer to the Library, Dan's tracking became more focussed. It would be miraculous if Thad wasn't in the Library, _but he would be there._ Every single day he visited the damn Library and Dan shuddered at having to step over the threshold of one of his old haunts.

He found him upstairs, hunched over a tome. Dan sneered and kicked the back of the chair.

"Your eyes are going to glaze over if you read any more of that thing. I've made my mind up."

Thad jerked at the impact, harsh tone scolding his ears. He slowly turned round in the chair, gazing up at his brother with wide eyes. Dan crossed his arms and leant back against the solid oak wall.

"I'm going to help you sort this all out. You'll have to do all the work, but I'll be there to back you up. Like I said, Mom would kill me if I just walk away and let you get messed up. But I swear Thad," Dan narrowed his eyes, leaning forwards so he was in direct line of sight with his brother. "You fuck up again, I'm not helping you. This is a one-off. You make those guys angry at you again and end up getting beaten up, that's not going to be my problem. Dad will be mad at you for not growing a backbone and sticking up for yourself. He'll beat your skinny ass till it's bleeding, but you need to toughen up. Now, come on bug eyes, let's get this shit sorted."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

They left the Library and headed towards the school gates, Thad suggesting they go to Old Bullworth Vale. Dan jumped upon the suggestion, deciding that they would go and grab food at Burgers, because in his opinion, _'you need to put some muscles on your weak-ass frame.' _Thad had flinched at the remark about his physicality, and the pair had chosen to walk to the burger joint in silence. Dan found he had nothing to say to his brother whilst Thad was too frightened to even utter a single word, for fear of being punched in the face.

When they arrived at Burgers, Dan shoved open the door and strolled in, leaving the door to swing shut in Thad's face. Sighing, he pushed his weight against it and managed to shunt the door open, slipping through the gap quickly before he was hit. He shuffled after Dan, who was queuing up to place his order.

"You got money, Thad?"

"N-No. I left my wallet in my r-room."

"God sake." Dan rolled his eyes. "Useless. I'll pay for yours, but you owe me and I better have it back latest by tomorrow."

"W-Will do. P-Promithe."

"Good."

They ordered their meals, Dan slapping down a twenty dollar note. Change in hand, he went off to secure a booth, leaving Thad to collect the food. He picked up the trays and scurried over to the booth that his brother had secured, setting the trays down gently. Dan swiped his milkshake and stabbed the straw through the hole, slurping the vanilla concoction obnoxiously. Thad stared at Dan nervously, fingers darting out to pluck a french fry from the packet.

Moving onto his burger, Dan took a huge bite and chewed the contents of his mouth achingly slowly. He let Thad stew in the suspenseful silence, until he had finished his mouthful and began to speak.

"I reckon you'll have to deal with Russell and his boys first. He's the biggest threat to you nerds, cause he could actually kill you and I don't want to have to explain to Mom that her youngest son was beaten up and killed by a man-monster. You'll have to beg Russell, he'll probably want money too, so you better find that wallet of yours before you go and find him. Before you ask, I'll come with you, but it's down to you to do the apologising. This ain't my battle, Thad."

"I know. I'm uthed to apologithing. Particularly to Dad."

Dan scoffed. "What, for being a complete loser?"

Thad narrowed his eyes, but let the comment slide. If he went back at his brother, then their uneasy alliance would be left in ruins and Thad would have less chance of making it through the rest of the school year in one piece.

"When I would apologithe in the patht, you were alwayth right bethide me. Remember that?"

"Not fondly." Dan sneered. "My days of 'dorkishness' have long gone. I don't sit on my ass all day now, playing Grotto and Gremlins, studying every waking hour and being at the bottom of the social listing at Bullworth. Football saved me. If Coach Burton hadn't tried me out for the team, then I would have been forever stuck with you losers. I'm much cooler now and _you know_ I get all the girls."

This time, Thad couldn't control his tongue and fired back: "By get the girlth, you mean the invithible oneth? I don't think leering over Mandy Wileth counth ath _'getting'_ her."

Riled up at the fact his younger brother was trying to argue against him, Dan jabbed him on the shoulder, sneering:

"Least I ain't friends with someone who leers over girls in dirty magazines and who can't get none for himself in reality!"

Thad shook his head, appalled at Dan's use of grammar. "May I remind you that you were once friendth with Earnetht. At one point, you rethpected and liked him."

"I was an idiot back then. That guy is a _prick_, I'm telling you Thad. I don't understand why you still hang out with him. I mean, even someone as desperate as _you_ can get better friends than him."

"Oh thankth, Danny. Appreciate the compliment."

Disregarding his brother's sarcasm, Dan continued on: "Football made me see my true worth. I was wasting away in that fucking Library. You should leave that waste of a clique. Being with the nerds only leads to one conclusion; you get beaten up every single day. I've been there, and you know what? I got sick and tired of being so scared of everyone on campus who wasn't a nerd. Even that little shit Sheldon used to say stuff to my face. _To my face, Thad._ I used to be so weak and pathetic, but when I joined the football team, I became a better version of myself. Leave the nerds. Trust me."

"I won't leave my friendth. They're my _friendth,_ I'm not going to abandon them."

"Your funeral." Dan scoffed a handful of fries into his mouth. "You shouldn't consider Earnest as a friend… Right, hurry up and finish your food, you've got some apologising to do."


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope I have 'Americanised' it enough. Please let me know if there's any words that still look British English, cause I'm English and have to remind myself to change certain spellings of words!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR **

Once back at Bullworth Academy, Thad rushed into his dorm room and hunted around for his wallet. He swore under his breath, moving pillows aside and untucking sheets, fearful that his wallet had been stolen. He shared with Bucky, Donald and Cornelius, but the room opposite him consisted of Bullies, ones who if he dared to make eye contact with would end up knocking him out and landing him a week's stay in the school infirmary. They could have easily entered the room and taken his wallet whilst he was attending classes or studying at the Library. Hell, they could have even perused through his personal belongings as he was running around after his renegade brother.

Cursing Dan in his mind, Thad pulled open the bottom drawer on his bedside cabinet and sighed in relief. His wallet was tucked away in the corner and a quick skim through the contents proved he had not been a recent victim of theft. He shoved his wallet into the back pocket of his pants and scurried out of the Boy's dormitory to meet Dan at the front gates.

"Took you long enough! What were you doing?" Dan nudged his brother, hard enough that Thad stumbled and almost landed on his knees. "Tugging off to pictures of Beatrice?"

"Leatht I don't get caught with pictures of Mandy in the bathroom."

Dan lost his grin within a split second. "Well least I don't sound like Daffy fucking Duck. We need to go and see Russell and you've got some apologising to do."

"You thhouldn't laugh at thomeone with a thpeech impediment. Just how I don't laugh at you becauthe of your unfortunate facial featureth."

Thad expected a punch to the gut, so was not surprised when a heavy fist sunk into his soft stomach. He doubled over in pain, his glasses threatening to slide off of his nose. Dan moved past him and Thad, reminiscent of their childhood, flinched away from his older brother, afraid he would barge into him and send him flying to the ground.

"_Move it, nerd._ We need to go and find Russell."

They found Russell by the broken-down school bus, congratulating himself on giving the hobo a 'beatdown'. Thad swallowed nervously as they approached the most feared boy at Bullworth Academy. Dan laughed at Russell, but _never_ to his face. The Jocks and the Bullies sometimes fought, the latter bunking off class and using their free time attempting to ruin the tournaments that the star athletes participated in, but overall, Dan didn't interact with Russell much. Thad, on the other hand, was far too familiar with the bully's fists and hunched his shoulders down, eyes flickering to observe Russell crack his knuckles, trying not to imagine himself on the receiving end of those hardened fists.

"Russell, Thad here has something to say."

He was shoved forwards by his brother and let the strength leave his legs, collapsing onto his knees. Clasping his hands together, Thad wet his lips before profusely begging for forgiveness.

"I am tho thorry for calling you an 'ape'… I lotht my cool when you and your boyth were having a go at my f-friendth. I'm tho thorry, pleathe f-forgive me. I-I won't do it a-again, I thwear. I'll do w-whatever you want, if you n-need help with your h-homework, I'm a-available. _Hell, I'll even d-do it for you! _I was an idiot! C-Can you forgive me?"

His palms were slick with sweat. Russell had to accept his apology, otherwise he was going to be the bully's personal punching bag until the end of their time at the Academy.

Russell seemed to be pondering – an action that bemused Thad – nodding to himself when he made his decision.

"Russell give you a wedgie."

"H-Huh?" Thad stammered, stuttering his confusion over Russell's decision. He wheezed when Russell stepped around him, struggling to his feet and feeling _very small_ as Russell stopped behind him. He inhaled sharply as he was hoisted into the air, material slicing into his skin. Thad flailed, straightening his long legs in an attempt to put his feet solidly onto the ground. Dan was useful in the way he burst out laughing at his brother's predicament, snorting and jeering as Thad squealed like a girl at the increased pressure by Russell lifting him above his head. The flailing stopped all together.

Thad swallowed down the lump in his throat and closed his eyes, afraid he would be dropped suddenly to the floor, similar to the sack of 'potatoes' that Edna ordered from the dodgy supermarket that sold meat at _very low prices._ He was afraid of moving too much as well, in case the heel of his shoe connected with the face of Russell. If that were to happen, Thad would undoubtedly end up _being_ the low-priced meat found at the dodgy supermarket, to eventually be bought by Edna to be served to the other pupils, including his brother and his cronies.

Struggling to control his breathing, and worried he would lapse into a fit of hyperventilation, Thad slowly opened his eyes when he was lowered back down to the ground, feet safely on the gravel and underwear no longer shredding his skin. He adjusted his pants, then his hands flew up to fiddle with his glasses. Both lenses had been replaced several times, to the dismay of his Mom's monthly wages. He couldn't help it if the lenses were constantly broken! If she kept her eldest son in line, they wouldn't have such a problem…

He stepped away from Russell and beat his fists down onto his own thighs, wincing at the impact. He was furious. How could Dan stand there and laugh at him? Russell could have killed him, _hell_, thrown him through the air like a missile and Dan would have keeled over, laughing his head off.

"You thhouldn't be l-laughing, Danny! I c-could have been i-injured!"

Still sputtering from the mad case of laughter that had consumed him, Dan shook his head. "Y-You're fine, stop being so dramatic! Now, what do you need to say?"

Thad sighed and spun round to face Russell, cringing away from the monster who plagued the nightmares of many.

"Th-Thorry. I'm th-thorry. I won't t-threaten you again, R-Ruththell. I'll keep out of your w-way."

"Russell want money."

"M-Money?" He fumbled for his wallet. "H-How much?"

"Don't forget you owe me for lunch."

"Alright, D-Dan. I'll pay you b-back, I promithe."

"Twenty bucks."

"T-Twenty buckth?" Thad split his wallet wide open, his monthly allowance of forty dollars, (Mom was good to them, considering she had carted both of them off to Bullworth, the worst school in the country), shining up at him. He'd held onto the money since the end of summer break, but it was going to be practically gone by the end of the day. Alas, Russell required bribing, so he would have to kiss the twenty dollars good-bye.

He fished out the notes and passed them over to Russell. "I-Ith that okay?"

Russell inspected the notes closely, before folding them up and shoving them into his back pocket. "Good. Russell give you a break, but other nerds will _die." _He emphasised his threat by punching his right fist into the palm of his left hand, Thad staring in shock.

"D-Doeth that mean…?"

"It means all your other _friends _will be 'taught a lesson', whereas you _dear brother _get off scot-free."

"B-But I don't want my friendth to be beaten u-up!"

Dan grinned. "Beaten up even _more_ now Russell isn't going after you. One nerd down means more damage he gets to inflict on your… _friends."_

"Y-You're enjoying thith, aren't you?" Thad finally felt comfortable enough to turn away from Russell and shoot his brother a glare. "They uthed to be your friendth too, D-Danny."

"And now they're not. For a good reason. Look, this is the best deal you could have got out of the situation. You've apologised and made peace with Russell. So, let's go."

"W-Wait." Dismissing Dan's words, Thad turned back to face Russell, looking up at him in fright. "D-Doeth thith mean your f-friendth will lay off me too?"

Russell nodded and reached out a hand to pat Thad on the head, resembling someone who was rewarding their pet for being 'good'. "Russell's boys leave you alone… until you mess up again. Then Russell and his boys come and hunt you down."

Dan couldn't help bursting out into another fit of laughter as Thad flinched, withering under the clobbering he was receiving from Russell's act of 'kindness.'


	5. Chapter 5

**I have a few ideas for upcoming Bully fics, since I've been replaying Bully during this lockdown period. One is Thad mentions in game how he avoids gym classes so I would do one of him hiding from Coach Burton. Another would be Mr Galloway helping Thad with his speech impediment for an upcoming presentation. If anyone's interested, let me know! :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Once released from Russell's grip, (Russell himself becoming bored of the brothers and running off to egg the Library), Thad adjusted his pants once again and hunched slightly, settling his body into the familiar position. Throughout the summer, his Mom had continuously nagged at him to stand up straight, reminding him that he would end up with a bad back and serious joint pain. Worse pain now he had experienced another growth spurt, shooting up a few inches in height, a further seven inches over his older brother. At times, Thad loathed being taller than his brother, because height in general was a sore spot for Dan and his rage was fuelled if he believed that Thad was rubbing his sore spot in his face, meaning his younger brother would be in line for a beating. Thad, although the first in either his clique or in a large crowd to sum up his courage and throw the first punch, avoided winding Dan up. Bragging about his height advantage would not end well, so he simply did not mention it.

"You still owe me money."

Baring his teeth in a grimace, his braces glinting in the Autumn sunshine, Thad snapped: "I know, Danny, I know! Gee, you could ask if I'm okay after being athaulted by Ruthell! Inthtead, you insist on me paying you back for a meal…" He stuck his hand into his pocket and withdrew his wallet, splitting it wide and pulling out the remaining twenty dollar note. "Here, have your damn money." He slapped it into Dan's open hand, replacing his wallet back into his pocket. Thad glared at Dan, but quickly wilted under his brother's own glower.

"I-I'm going to tell Mom that you laughed at me and didn't help me!"

As soon as the words rolled off his tongue, Thad realised he had dug himself into a big hole. Humiliation washed over him. Dan was going to rip the shit out of him, _big time._

Pocketing the twenty dollar note, Dan clutched his sides, laughing deeply. His low rough tone spat out a string of words that caused Thad to flinch away in fear. Dan had a sharp tongue and he was quick-witted, despite the belief of the Nerds that all of the Jocks at Bullworth Academy were _'dumb as rocks'._

"You're going to call Mom, are you? That's it, go and tell her how _'big bad Danny'_ is being mean to you again, and I'm sure she'll come running to save you… Oh wait, she doesn't care about you all that much if she shipped you off to this dump!" He restrained his laughter as much as possible, gleefully delivering another verbal blow. "She can't protect you all of the time, _prick!"_

Struggling to not let his emotions get the best of him, Thad shot back: "Well, she dumped you here too, tho clearly thhe doethn't care about you! A withe decithion, conthidering you're a thelfithh oaf who doethn't even rethpect hith own mother!" He shook the thought away of his mother not caring about him and focussed on not backing down against Dan, despite the learned behaviours over the years.

A growl rumbled within Dan's chest and he shoved Thad away, snarling: "It's better living with Dad anyway! He actually cares about my interests and supports me in my plans to become the best quarterback in all of New England! Mom doesn't support me, she _yawns_ whenever I tell her about any of my football games."

"Perhapth Mom is intelligent and can thee that you are choothing thtupidity over logic regarding your future planth. Mom ith realithtic, thuth thhe thupportth my realithtic planth of becoming a thcientitht, which I can make happen. Dad ith living hith fantathieth through you. I chothe to live with Mom over Dad for a reathon, becauthe Dad doethn't thupport me."

"Because you're a nerd!" Dan flushed angrily and jabbed a finger at his brother. "Don't think I'll forget about that little remark you just made. I can easily make your nose bleed, you wimp. Dad wants to toughen you up, because face it, you're being eaten alive at this dump and don't we all know it!"

"At leatht I didn't turn my back on my friendth and abandon them to make friendth with the oneth who torment uth!"

"Earnest and the others are not my friends, and they never were! Face it, Thad, you're a failure! Dad's relieved he still has one son who can make him proud."

"_How am I a failure?"_ Thad shrieked, losing his mask of a supposed calm demeanour. "I have a higher IQ than you! Dad doethn't know anything!"

"I think we all know that he doesn't love you!"

"W-Well, Mom dethpitheth you! You care more about football than your own darn mother!"

"That's rich, coming from you!"

"What do you mean? I've done nothing bad to Mom!"

"Not to Mom, _but Dad._ You discarded Dad's surname as soon as they split and took up Mom's maiden name like it was nothing! Did you not think that offended Dad? What about me? You kicked us in the balls, _Carlson,_ without even knowing!"

"Careful, brother of mine, for I thhall fetch my yardthtick and whack you over the head with it! When our parentth theparated, we thhould have been there for each other, you thhould have been there for me! Thethe thtupid '_clique' _ruleth forced uth apart! You betrayed our group, turned your back on uth and became a _'jock'!_ What do you even get out of being part of them? Nothing, abtholutely nothing! Even if I wanted to be civil with you, I couldn't, becauthe thethe thtereotypeth are thtill in place and ath a 'jock', you are expected to beat me up!"

"Look at you." Dan sneered. "Stereotype, you got that right, _nerd._ I can't be protecting you for the rest of your school days. I'm sixteen, I'm out of here in a couple of years and you'll be stuck here by yourself. You need to learn how to stand up for yourself, Thad. Dad goes on at you, because as well as hating you, he wants you to grow a backbone for once in your damn life."

"I did! I went againtht the other cliqueth, didn't I? Ethpecially thothe darn greatherth, it was the perfect revenge after they methed up my numerouth thcience experimentth!"

"Johnny told me you tried to kiss Lola… Did you pop your cherry?"

"D-Danny!" Thad's cheeks hued. "I-I didn't th-thleep with anyone. I t-tried to kith her, jutht to w-wind thothe greatheballth up, b-but thhe puthhed me away and th-thaid thhe wathn't dethperate enough to kith me."

"Idiot, I didn't ask you if you fucked anyone, I asked if you finally kissed, cause Thaddy, you're way past your time in kissing someone. You need to hurry up, or you'll forever be a virgin."

"D-Don't call me 'Thaddy', I'm not a baby."

"Still are to me! You act like one, so don't deny it. I had my first kiss at ten, so you need to put your big boy pants on and get on it." Dan snorted. "I'm not surprised Lola wouldn't kiss you. You don't have the street smarts. Look where you've got yourself, they're all out after you and you need my help to sort out your mess."

"I do appreciate it, D-Dan-"

"Face it, Loser. You need me, _but I don't need you."_

Dan turned away, sighing upon spotting Wade racing over to them. Thad fought back tears, hurriedly wiping them away before they welled over before clenching his fists in fury. He muttered under his breath: _"Bastard."_

"Hey! Nerd, eat this!"

Wade prepared to launch itching powder towards Thad, but was intercepted by Dan holding up his hands in front of Wade's face. "Thad here has just made a deal with Russell about leaving him alone for now, and Russell said all of you lot need to play by these rules. You can waste the other Nerds, have fun with that, but Thad is to be left alone. Alright? If you don't believe me, you can ask Russell yourself."

Wade blinked and Dan narrowed his eyes. "I hope you're not gonna throw that at me."

"But you're a nerd!"

"No, I'm not!" Dan spat out, shuddering at being labelled as one of his clique's sworn enemy. "Football is my life! I'M NOT A NERD!"

"Whatever." Wade sneered at the shorter boy before he turned his attention to Thad. "Nerd, are we leaving you alone?"

Thad nodded, unclenching his fists, the swell of anger reducing, replaced by fear. "Y-Yeth. I'm thorry if I c-cauthed offence to you and your f-friendth. I apologithe p-profuthely and I a-apologithed to Ruthell, but I a-am very thorry for everything I th-thaid to him and you and your friendth."

Wade cracked an ugly grin at this, before cracking his own knuckles. "Respect. I like it. Me and the boys will leave you alone for now, but soon as Russell decides you're no longer off limits, you'll be number one target practice."

Thad shuddered as Wade ran off, and dismissing the argument he'd shared with Dan only moments before, he turned to his brother and said:

"Let'th go thee the Prepth."


End file.
